


A Vision of the Endgame

by MarverlousVisionary



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarverlousVisionary/pseuds/MarverlousVisionary
Summary: A different take on the events after Infinity War and before Endgame. The Avengers manage to bring Vision back online (rather than leave him for Hayward!). But now, Vision must deal with the loss of Wanda.Minor WandaVision spoilers(Arthur Mason is my OC I've had for nearly 6 years, I will be introducing him more later)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Vision of the Endgame

There was a piercing red glow that blinded him and the agonizing pain that shot through his entire body then darkness, the next thing he saw was a blinding glow of green that replaced the red, a purple face staring at him with joy as he was hoisted up by his neck, where was Wanda? What did he just do? He couldn’t see her, but heard her painful scream, he saw Thanos snap his free hand back and bat his lover away like a fy. Anger boiled over the synthezoid as he tried to break free from the mad Titan’s grip, with all his force, but he was too weak, the damage caused by the spear wounds had crippled most of his functions, he couldn’t even phase out of the clamp around his neck. A giant purple hand came up and reached for his forehead, this is it, I failed, he closed his eyes as he felt the giant fingers of Thanos grip his forehead, the pain was unbearable, but he thought of her, he thought of her smile, her laughter and then darkness. 

2 years later 

His eyes opened slowly, it was a struggle at first, his body felt rigid, stiff, like a normal human body would feel after being in bed for far too long. His head! His head was searing with pain, so much so that he grunted.

“Wow hey there big guy, take it easy, give it a moment,” the familiar voice said calmly, Tony? Tony Stark? He tried to look around but his vision was incredibly blurry, something completely new to him. 

“Arthur! You son of a Bitch it worked!” the familiar voice stated excitedly, Arthur? Arthur Mason? 

“Eesh, this guy looks uglier than Drax.” an unfamiliar voice chimed in. 

“Let me see! Holy shit! It worked! It finally worked!” the second familiar voice breathed excitedly. 

Vision’s sight was finally coming back online and he could finally see the faces looking at him, two familiar human faces and… a raccoon? The two human faces he recognised immediately.

“Tony? Arthur?” his throat felt full of dust as he tried to speak, his voice was slightly raspy. He stared at the men and racoon for a long while taking in their friendly, excited features. Tony looked… older, his signature hair and beard were a lighter shade, some parts seasoned with grey. Mason looked very different, normally sporting a reasonable sized beard and a clean hair cut was now sporting incredibly long, unkempt hair with braids sprouting from every angle as was his overgrown beard, would Becky have approved of his new look, Becky! Mason's wife! His memory began to come back slowly. He did notice something that both men had in common, there was a lot of pain in their eyes, like they had been grieving. For some reason, images of a woman flashed through his head with fiery orange hair, who though? He finally pushed himself to sit up and figure out where he was.

“Where am I?” 

“You’re in the compound brother, just give it a sec, Shuri said it would take a moment for your functions to kick in,” Arthur explained happily, the relief in his voice was startling, as was Tony, he only saw them a few days prior! The woman with the orange hair flashed through his mind again, she was beautiful! Who was she though?

“What happened? Don't tell me I dozed during a systems check up,” he joked as he rubbed his eyes then stopped, looking at his red vibranium fingers, there was dust all over them! Then another image projected through his head, a purple man reaching for his head whilst smiling, the audible scream of a woman. 

“Wait you don't remember? I thought he was some kind of super computer?” the racoon asked angrily.

“Don't remember what?” he asked, now concerenced by the expressions shared by his two fellow Avengers, gone was the relief and excitement, replaced by something much more harrowing. He looked at them with worry.

“You… you died, twice Vision,” a fourth voice said behind them as Tony moved away, clearly not happy to hear the new voice, Captain Rogers! But he looked different, his hair was better groomed and his beard was no more. 

“Died? How? Who?” he asked, sitting up straight at the realisation of what had happened, he had been resurrected! 

“Thanos, he won, he collected all the stones and… we failed, Wanda she… she tried,” Steve finally managed. A wave of panic and dread shot over the synthezoid at the mention of the name, but why? Wanda? Wanda… 

“WANDA!” he shouted as he shot up from his hospital bed! Then memories flooded back into his brain and he felt like he was drowning in them, her smile, her laughter, her love, her pain! 

“Easy Vision! easy!”Arthur said firmly as he put his hands on his friends shoulders.

“Where is she?” Vision asked in a panicked tone. He could see Steve look away and Arthur, Arthur looked like he had just been shot in the gut. 

“Vision please sit down, I can explain everything,” Arthur said firmly, there was audible quivering to his voice. A flash of the purple man passed through Vision’s memories and the scream of his lover as she watched on. 

“Where is she?” Vision asked again, a firm anger in his voice, he needed to see her, to apologise for what he had made her do. 

“Guys he’s gonna blow,” the raccoon said. The tears in her eyes as her face disappeared behind a blinding red glow, He pushed Arthur, sending him crash through laboratory equipment.

“WHERE IS WANDA?!” he yelled furiously at the men surrounding him, his usual calmness and reasoning had dissipated, his only concern was seeing the woman he loved and telling her how he felt and how he loved her more than anything. 

“She’s gone Vision,” a female voice said from across the room, everyone, including Vision, looked over at Natasha Romanoff, she too looked different to when he had last seen her, her eyes already filled with tears despite her expressionless face.

“Thanos, he used the stones and wiped out fifty percent of all living things in the universe, it was cold, random, Wanda, she was one of them,” she explained as the tears streamed down her face and her usual stone cold expression was replaced by pain and sadness, something he had never seen from the former assassin. 

It took a moment for her words to sink in for the android, who collapsed back onto his bed burying his head into his hands, no, no, no! I was supposed to die! She was supposed to live, I failed! His eyes filled with moisture, something he had never experienced before, tears! 

By now everyone had gathered around the synthezoid who they considered their friend, even Arthur, his nano forge bracelet already healing the cuts and wounds caused by Vision’s shove, the man's eyes and veins shone a light blue as the nanobots passed through his blood, repairing the damage.

After nearly ten minutes of deafening silence, the android looked up at the people gathered around him. 

“Where are the others?” he asked, hoping that the calculations he had made were wrong.

“Besides Rhodes, we’re all that's left, we all lost someone,” Steve replied quietly, many heads seemed to bow.

“How long have I been… deceased?” he asked next, wondering if there was any hope of reversing what the stones had caused. 

“Almost three years, honestly we’d almost given up trying to get you working again, until I tried this,” Arthur explained as he held up his nanotech forge, they had poweredhim with nanotechnology. 

“Three years,” Vision repeated as everything began to make more sense and the grim reality became more clear, he didn't have to ask, he knew that everyone here with him would have hunted Thanos to the end of the universe to change what had happened, there was no way to fix it. Wanda I’m Sorry.

A few months later

Vision had settled back in at the compound, the atmosphere had once been of happiness and excitement as the team continued to grow and develop. Now it was dull, lifeless, those of the surviving Avengers, beside Nat, Rhodes and occasionally Steve, never came by, the Avengers were now a hurtful reminder of the people lost and the burden of failure they all carried. 

Today, Vision chose to finally enter Wanda’s room, this time using the door, being reminded of the scaldings she would give him for phasing through her wall, there had been a few close calls. The room was exactly how it looked before the split of the team that forced her on the run. The android just stood in the middle of her room, looking at what remained of the love of his life, her guitar, her pictures of them when they went for dinners or abroad. He smiled at the box in the corner next to the bed, filled with numerous dvds, some bootlegs, of classic sitcoms that she always watched when she had a nightmare or after a particularly hard training day. He had joined her many times to watch them, he actually found many of them rather humorous after a while once Wanda had explained what the point of the shows were. Those long nights watching old shows and talking about many topics, from Wanda explaining certain human concepts to Vision, to Vision helping her through the loss of her twin brother, it was those nights that shaped their love. 

“But what is grief if not love persevering,” Vision mumbled to himself, a reminder that while she was gone, his love for her would never go away. 

He spent a few hours in her arm chair, lost in his thoughts looking over the envelope that he dare not open, it wasn’t for him, it was meant for her, a surprise he never got the chance to give her. He finally stood up, leaving the envelope, still cealed, and left it on her bed side table, never to be opened. Fresh tears formed in the synthezoids eyes as he left, closing the door behind him. 

2 years later

All hope seems lost, Banner had snapped his fingers and… nothing, a surge of power then nothing, had it even worked? There wasn't enough time for any of them to find out before the Avengers compound was reduced to rubble and fire. Vision had managed to phase up through the rubble and see what had attacked them. In the smoke filled sky was a monstrous object, clearly not of earth design. He could hear voices and confusion in his ear, thankful that his teammates had survived. 

He scanned over the remains of the compound for signs of his teammates. That's when he appeared, teleported down from the ship, Thanos, a deep anger and fear boiled up to the surface, the man who had killed the woman he loved. He wanted to launch himself at the purple monster and cause him unthinkable damage, but the voices calling for help in his ear stopped him, he had already lost his love and friends, he was not about to lose more of them. 

The portals had opened and seas of powerful warriors came out, magicians, wakandan warriors, Martian Defense Soldiers, all allies of one Avenger or another were standing in unison facing down Thanos and his army, many familiar faces could be seen joining Captain America at the front of the line, but he couldn’t see her, where was Wanda? 

He didn't have time to look as the Voice of Captain America bellowed and they were charging into battle, many different heroes, soldiers and magic users charged into battle, even up in the sky, there was too much going on to spot her scarlet powers flowing fierce and beautiful as he remembered them. 

The battle raged on, Vision had given assists to Clint, Spiderman, there was even some confusion between himself, Thor and Steve over who was wielding what magical weapon. But still he hadn’t seen her, nor felt her, their minds had been separated for so long, he convinced himself.

That’s when it happened, T’challa was escaping across the battlefield with the new gauntlet, trying to get it as far away as possible from the enemy when he came face to face with Thanos. Vision had his hands full, shielding Rocket from an incoming blade, he wanted to go to the king's aid. A burst of magical scarlet energy flew around the approaching titan and stopped him in his tracks, and a thin woman, with flowing orange hair landed elegantly only a few feet from where Vision was standing. He couldn’t see her face but he knew, he just knew.

“You took everything from me,” he heard the pain in her voice, no! No! Don’t. He wanted to go to her side and stop her, but a magician next to him had been stabbed by chitari warrior. He made quick work of the warrior and tended to the magicians wounds, claughterising the wound using the penergy source in his forehead. He turned back to Wanda who was handly dealing with Thanos, lifting him into the air and peeling away the massive armour plates that protected him. She was going to kill him! He ran towards her, the android knew killing someone would destroy her, take her to a dark place that she might never come back from. 

“Wanda don’t!” he yelled desperately as he ran at her, she turned in surprise to the direction of the voice, he finally saw her, her face, the most wonderful sight he had seen in almost three years, tears covered her cheeks but her shock was obvious. He was only a few steps away when she was blasted into the air by an explosion. He didn't stop running, lifting off and catching her in his arms as another explosion went off beside him sending them both crashing to the ground, more explosions went off around them, the ship was carpet bombing the battlefield! Instinct kicked in and the android immediately placed Wanda beneath him, shielding her from debris, she did one better however, creating a force field around them that shielded them from a direct hit from a missile. 

When it all stopped, Vision didn't even concern himself with finding out why the ship had stopped firing, his eyes were locked with the eyes of the women he loved, she was crying but also smiling and quickly he realised that he too had tears in his eyes. His mind soaring with love and hope, but not his own, it was hers! Their connection had returned.

“Vision?”

“Wanda, I finally feel you again.” 


End file.
